Summer Days
by YukihimeAsu
Summary: (Universo Alterno/UA) Nuevamente aquel enojo pareció apoderarse de él, no quería hablar de aquel tema, después de todo ¿Ella qué esperaba de él? ¿Ir juntos como amigos de toda la vida? —No vayas— habló, mientras tomaba su mano /—¡Eres tan molesta! — se soltó del agarre mientras seguía caminando solo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.
1. Summer Days

Holi Sí, también me quiero unir al grupo de las que escribe algo ShinAya. La verdad no sé cuantos capitulos tendrá, pero tengo previsto unos 3 o 4, no creo que más, sin embargo los haré com mucho amor. Y sí, los demás aparecerán a su debido tiempo.

Ahora les dejo la historia y ...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

* * *

Miró aquel trozo de papel que le había entregado la profesora, aquel radiante cien estaba en la punta de la hoja. La dejó en su banco restándole importancia, desde hacía muchos años las notas habían perdido interés para él, después de todo siempre eran el mismo número.

Notó como su compañera de banco regresaba a su puesto con aquel examen, sabía de memoria lo que ocurriría después, sin embargo esperaba que esta vez sus notas hubiesen mejorado un poco.

Ella por su parte se quedó al lado de su puesto para luego sonreírle ampliamente mostrándole su exámen.

—Shintaro kun — habló la muchacha suavemente con alegría — Esta vez me ha ido mejor, gracias a ti

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, últimamente la muchacha pasaba preguntándole cosas en clases, seguramente las que no entendía ¿Cómo podría no entenderlas? Se preguntaba el muchacho de ojos oscuros, si todo parecía tan obvio (para él).

—Ya veo — comentó restándole importancia para luego echarse sobre su silla, para quedarse en un silencio

La miró de reojo un par de veces, ella sólo parecía tener una sonrisa boba sobre sus labios al ver aquellos números, tampoco es que fuese tan alta como para estar tan feliz. Shintaro realmente no la entendía, quizás era lo único que no se le hacía obvio ¿Por qué la muchacha era así?

La clase pareció continuar después de la entrega de las notas de forma normal. El muchacho no podía evitar mirar su celular continuamente, lo único que quería era irse a su casa y estar en aquel computador, gastar su tiempo en la internet.

El timbre resonó por todo el lugar alertando a los muchachos que la hora de almuerzo había llegado. Todos se reunieron con sus amigos como siempre lo hacían, él sin embargo permaneció allí, impasible como de costumbre.

Notó como alguien se encontraba al lado de él, acompañándolo, también pudo observar como unas muchachas (que debían ser amigas de su acompañante) se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

—Ayano chan — habló una sin acercarse demasiado por la mordaz mirada del chico — ¿Vamos a almorzar?

—Yo paso esta vez — habló la muchacha para fijar su mirada en Shintaro — Me quedaré con…

—No — la interrumpió sorprendiéndolos a todos. No quería que ella se quedara allí con él por pena, lo último que quería era la lástima de alguien — Vete

Ayano solo se levantó en silencio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con sus amigas, el muchacho pudo notar entre aquellos cuchicheos como las amigas le decían cosas como "Que frío es Kisaragi san" o "Él debería estar agradecido de tener a alguien como tu cerca, Ayano chan"

Soltó un bufido, mientras acomodaba su cabello, algunos mechones parecían siempre molestarle. No sabía por qué era así con ella, realmente actuaba de esa manera con todos pero con ella debía ser diferente ¿No? Suponía que la muchacha era lo más cercano que podría llamar amiga(si no contaban a la Takane y Haruka) .

Se levantó de su asiento lentamente, para luego caminar afuera del salón sin ningún rumbo fijo. Pasó por una máquina expendedora y compró una soda; por alguna razón le gustaban mucho, no tenía idea por qué ¿Sería que su cuerpo necesitaba algo dulce con tanta amargura dentro? Una burla salió de su mente al pensar aquello, al parecer juntarse tanto con Tateyama lo estaba afectando.

Terminó su tour en la azotea, le gustaba allí; la soledad desde hacía algunos años era su única compañera y ahora esta era amenazada por una personita que no le desagradaba, ese hecho lo hacía enojar. Agarró la reja con su mano izquierda mientras miraba hacia abajo con una mirada melancólica.

¿Por qué ella seguía allí para él? A pesar que muchas veces el parecía no tratarla como correspondía, tenía miedo de comenzar a depender de la muchacha y que ella al final lo terminara reemplazando con otra persona. Por eso la alejaba constantemente de él, pero siempre regresaba, no importaba qué le dijera.

Además de aquel capricho por estar con él ¿Por qué era? Su mente tenía miles de respuestas y todas en un principio parecían ser válidas, sin embargo ahora ninguna calzaba con el perfil de la muchacha. Frunció el seño mientras apretaba aquella reja con sus dedos ¿De qué servía que todo fuese obvio si no podía responder aquel enigma?

Notó como algo caía sobre sí, para luego darse cuenta que aquello se había posado su cuello. Rotó su cuerpo para quedar frente a su acompañante en aquel lugar, observando que allí estaba la muchacha que desde hace algún tiempo rondaba su cabeza sin poder sacarla, por más que lo intentara.

—Sabía que estarías acá — soltó una pequeña risita mientras le acomodaba a él la bufanda color carmín — ¿Qué hacías acá?

—Nada… — le respondió mientras le daba un trago a aquella bebida que tenía en su mano derecha — ¿No estabas con tus amigas?

Ella sólo se sorprendió y parpadeó un par de veces, para luego responderle de una forma amorosa.

—Me dejaron ir — contestó mientras lo miraba con aquella prenda de un color vivo — El rojo te sienta bien, Shintaro kun

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante aquel comentario, nadie se solía fijar en él de aquella manera. Intentó restarle importancia a el comentario para centrarse en ella ¿Qué hacía allí si él la había rechazado de una forma fría?

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó apoyando su espalda en aquella rejilla de metal, para que luego ella hiciera lo mismo. Hablaron amenamente por bastante rato de cosas triviales, Ayano parecía esforzarse para poder llevar la conversación, después de todo, las respuestas de Shintaro parecían componerse la mayoría de monosílabos.

La campana sonó nuevamente para indicarles que la última hora de escuela. Ambos se levantaron y limpiaron un poco sus ropas, debido a que se habían sentado sobre aquel suelo frío. Caminaron juntos hacia su salón.

Al entrar todo el mundo pareció mirarlos algo sorprendidos ¡Ayano no tenía aquella bufanda, la tenía el chico más frío del Salón! Él sólo notó una mirada en especial sobre él, era uno de esos chicos que eran… "populares"; Uno de los mejores miembros del equipo de atletismo. Los miró a todos con desdén restándole importancia, poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre él.

La muchacha no parecía querer su prenda de regreso, así que para no dar más que hablar se quedó con ella el resto de la clase. De a ratos parecía distraerse con el perfume que expedía la bufanda, era bastante femenino y definitivamente era de su compañera.

Por fin la clase pareció terminar, sin embargo el delegado de la clase se acercó a donde estaban ambos muchachos.

—Chicos, recuerden que hoy les toca limpiar — habló mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

Shintaro sólo soltó un suspiro con pesadez mientras Ayano asentía animadamente ¿Qué tenía de divertido limpiar? Cuando todos se retiraron del salón el joven se sacó la bufanda roja y se la regresó a su dueña, esta sonrió, para luego volvérsela a colocar sobre su cuello.

Limpiaron (más ella que él) por un buen rato, hasta dejar el salón impecable, la falta de buenas notas parecía compensarlo con su buen trabajo en el orden y la limpieza.

—Shintaro kun — lo llamó ella con sus merillas sonrosadas por el cansancio del trabajo —¿Nos vamos juntos?

—Sí, lo que sea — le contestó mientras arreglaba sus cosas

La esperó en la puerta del salón hasta que ella llegó y ya juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del establecimiento. Un silencio (no incómodo) se unió al ambiente. Siguieron así sus caminos hasta que ella rompió aquel mutis.

—Ah… — balbuceó un poco al comienzo — Pronto vendrá la salida de paseo del curso

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla mientras seguía su camino

—¿Te gustan? — le preguntó algo tímida

—No — respondió de forma seca. Nunca le habían gustado los lugares repletos de gente

—Oh… — dijo algo decepcionada — ya veo

Nuevamente aquel enojo pareció apoderarse de él, no quería hablar de aquel tema, después de todo ¿Ella qué esperaba de él? ¿Ir juntos como amigos de toda la vida?

—Pero tienes que ir, es obligatorio… además que yo quería saber si…

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que Shintaro se estaba hartando del tema.

—No me importa — le contestó de forma ruda y sin cuidado— Sólo me iré a algún lado, lejos de allí y de todos

—No vayas— habló refiriéndose a aquel lugar alejado, mientras tomaba su mano

—¡Eres tan molesta! — se soltó del agarre mientras seguía caminando solo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento

¿Qué pretendía la muchacha? Ella debía ya saber que él no era de los que iba a esa cosa ¡Si pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo en el salón! ¿Es que acaso se estaba burlando de él? Sentía como aquel enojo seguía sobre él, no podía quitárselo.

Caminó dejando atrás a la muchacha que solo se limitó a dejar salir aquellas lágrimas de sus ojos , mientras lo veía alejarse de ella.

Ninguno de los dos notó como un tercero veía aquella escena, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de golpear al culpable de aquellas lágrimas.

* * *

Ya sé que quedó super crap Dx pero hace años que no escribía nada. Espero que les haya gustado, si se me pasó un error ¡Lo siento!

Eso, muchas gracias por leer, espero que me dejen sus bellos reviews para que me den la inspiración y con eso seguir.


	2. Proposal

Hola de nuevo gente bella, gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic, lo aprecio muchichichisimo. Además para las personitas que me dejaron review(Julieta Heartfilia, Yuume-Sempai y xKale) les hice un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento(Que no sé si les guste Dx, pero lo hice con amor) que notarán al ver este mensaje.

Ahora les dejaré la historia y antes...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

* * *

Despertó empapado de sudor, con la respiración agitada. Se sentó sobre su cama tapándose los ojos con su mano izquierda. No podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza, aun recordaba pequeños retazos de aquel sueño, que parecía ser tan real, pero sólo era una fantasía ¿No?

Había despertado sobre su pupitre, algo confundido, después de todo hace no menos de unos minutos estaba sobre su cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Miró hacia todos lados notando como al parecer era el único en aquel salón; reconoció de inmediato en dónde estaba, era su clase.

Poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar llenando el salón, pero alguien no estaba allí, ella aun no aparecía.

Sacó un cuaderno para distraerse por mientras, seguramente la clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

Escuchó unos lloriqueos cercanos a él, en su espalda un grupo de mujeres parecían querer a la que no podía parar de gimotear ¿Qué estaría pasando? Notó como la que no paraba de soltar lágrimas traía sobre sus manos un ramo de flores. Su corazón se agitó, mientras sus pupilas se contraían ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando? La imagen de la muchacha apareció en su mente ¿Acaso… no la vería más?

Sin saber qué decir sólo se limitó a echarse sobre su silla, esperando que esta vez no estuviese en lo correcto. La noción del tiempo la había perdido completamente ¿Cuanto rato llevaba allí en silencio? ¿Minutos u horas quizás?

Su mente no parecía aceptar el hecho que ella no entraría por aquella puerta, para luego otorgarle una de sus cálidas sonrisas pasando al olvido dentro de sus recuerdos.

Miró hacia la ventana evitando ver aquel florero, cada vez que lo veía su corazón parecía apretarse dentro de su pecho, causándole un dolor extraño, algo que nunca antes había sentido tan intensamente como en ese momento.

Una hoja blanca lo sacó de sus pensamientos, nuevamente allí estaba aquel número, como si se riera de él. La agarró con fuerza arrugándola y salió de allí escuchando las quejas del profesor, sin embargo no le importaba. Corrió hasta la azotea, aquel que había establecido como refugio. Cuando llegó pudo observar en el suelo aquel característico origami que ella siempre hacía. Notó como una lágrima furtiva escapó de sus ojos, mientras su vista parecía nublarse.

Intentó recobrar la compostura, aquel sueño parecía tan real. Tocó con sus pies el suelo, para luego levantarse casi como si aquello hubiese sido una de las acciones más difíciles. Caminó arrastrando los pies, se sentía con menos energía de lo normal (ya de por sí no era que tuviese mucha) ; cuando al fin llegó a el baño se metió a la ducha, tomando un largo baño, su cuerpo gracias al agua caliente pareció relajarse.

Se alistó rápidamente para ir a la escuela, realmente no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer, tomar un desayuno(obligado por su madre) para luego cepillarse los dientes. No era que fuese muy pretencioso consigo mismo, por lo que la peineta o algún perfume jamás serían parte de su rutina matutina.

Sin esperar a su hermana salió de su casa, caminando hacia la escuela. Aquella pesadilla de anoche seguía atormentándolo ¿Y si era una señal? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Caminó lentamente sin ninguna prisa junto a los demás muchachos que se dirigían al mismo lugar que él. El camino le pareció más largo y agotador que de costumbre, sin embargo siguió como siempre, inalterable frente a los demás.

Al fin en su salón se dirigió hacia su pupitre. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando notó que ella no estaba allí, ella llegaba temprano o por lo menos antes que él. Sacó su móvil para ver la hora y notó que era más temprano que lo normal, seguramente aquel sueño lo había despertado antes.

Se echó sobre su silla dejando su maletín de lado. Cerró los ojos intentando que así el tiempo pasara más rápido o por lo menos descansar un poco para recobrar sus energías. Abría de vez en cuando uno de sus ojos para revisar si aquella persona había llegado.

Soltó un bufido exasperado ¿Es que acaso hoy ella pensaba llegar tarde? Sintió un ruido que le llamó la atención, unos pasos lentos y suaves como los de una chica. Abrió ambos ojos mientras se apoyaba sobre su mano izquierda mirando hacia la entrada.

Allí estaba, su mente pareció calmarse haciéndolo soltar un suspiro pesado. Aquella muchacha torpe lo hacía preocuparse de más. Algo parecía distinto en ella, su mirada no se despegaba del suelo mientras su movimiento parecía ser más lento, como si no tuviese ganas de caminar.

Pasó junto a su lado en silencio, para luego sentarse en su asiento. Se quedó allí, sin aquella chispa en sus ojos, su sonrisa contagiosa y lo más importante… el saludo que siempre le otorgaba "¡Buenos días, Shintaro kun!" Si hasta lo podía reproducir en su mente debido a las tantas veces que lo había escuchado.

¿Sería por el incidente del día anterior? Realmente ahora que lo pensaba, sí, había sido algo duro con ella, sin una razón muy válida. ¿Debería disculparse? La miró unas cuantas veces de reojo, además que todos sus compañeros parecían notar que Ayano estaba bastante decaída, después de todo no traía aquella sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Una presencia no querida(por Shintaro) se plantó frente el pupitre de la poseedora de la bufanda color carmín. Serio allí estaba aquel joven del día anterior, ese chico popular con las muchachas ¿Qué hacía él allí?

—Hey, Tatellama san — habló el intruso, molestando un poco al muchacho — Supe que Kisaragi san ayer… te rechazó, por esa razón yo quería saber si tú querías ir conmigo a el paseo

La muchacha abrió los ojos a la par, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín rápidamente, mientras que Shintaro sólo podía pensar en aquellas palabras "Te rechazó ayer" Él no había hecho aquello ¿No? Intentó recordar la escena, ahora todo tenía sentido para él, por eso la insistencia de la morena, quería ir con él.

—Ah… yo — se podía notar como la voz de la muchacha comenzaba a quebrarse, mientras sólo podía balbucear algunas palabras — Supongo que…

—No — respondió impasible el muchacho por fuera, sin embargo por dentro se sentía como un flan, eran muchas cosas a la vez —

—No qué, Kisaragi san — habló algo curioso el joven. Después de todo el muchacho frío no era competencia para él, o eso creía

En parte Reiji(el nuevo enemigo de Shintaro) era popular, pero no era por cosas del destino, la apariencia de él era quizás comparable con la de un príncipe. Tenía el cabello claro y sedoso(se notaba que cuidaba mucho de su apariencia) además de unos ojos color azul como el mar. El hecho que fuese un destacado miembro del club de atletismo le daba un plus que traía locas a todas las muchachas.

—Ayano ya tiene con quien ir — lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose ambas miradas

Escuchó un sonido muy parecido a un "Tsk" salir de la boca del rubio antes de regresar a su puesto.

Agradecía profundamente que no todos sus compañeros estaban presentes, además ¡Quién lo diría! El chico más frío del salón iría a el paseo con la dulce Ayano, realmente eran como dos polos opuestos.

Soltó otro suspiro para luego ver como ella lo miraba.

—Shintaro kun… — le sonrió dulcemente mientras intentaba esconder un leve sonrojo — Espero que la pasemos bien en el viaje

—Sí — respondió evitando toparse con la mirada de ella — lo mismo digo

Él sentía muchas cosas dentro de sí, por una parte estaba intrigado por aquella declaración, después de todo lo había sabido por un tercero y no la boca de ella, pero a la vez la culpa ya no seguía allí, al ver que su compañera volvía a sonreír lo calmaba, quizás este viaje no estaría tan mal.

* * *

La cena parecía seguir como de costumbre. Todos comiendo mientras algunos contaban anécdotas de su día, para así hacer más amena la comida. Su madre siempre se mantenía sonriente escuchándolos a todos y a pesar que solía ser una buena parlanchina, a la hora de comer sólo se limitaba a escucharlos a todos.

Su padre, por el otro lado hablaba de sus estudiantes especiales. Ella los conocía ¡Claro que sí! Hasta eran amigos con Shintaro de ellos, porque en el fondo sabía que el muchacho frío igualmente era una buena persona.

—Hija — habló el mayor — Pronto vendrá la salida, ya tienes con quien ir ¿Alguna amiga?

Todos parecieron quedar en silencio mientras la veían con atención. Realmente era un momento incómodo para la pobre.

—Sí… — respondió intentando quitarle importancia, sabía que si contaba que su compañero era un hombre… habría un pequeño escándalo

—¿Quién es? Cómo se llamaba esa chica… ¿Yume? — intentó obtener un respuesta más clara por parte de su hija mayor

—No — miró su plato como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo

—No será ese compañerito tuyo — habló su madre impresionando a todos — ¿Kintaro?

Ayano por un momento palideció, mirando a su madre. Sabía que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, o quizás sí, no tenía idea, pero el problema era otro. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron luego de unos segundos, mientras todos parecían centrarse en ella.

—S-se llama S-Shintaro — sonaba nerviosa, más bien avergonzada — Y sí, el será mi compañero

—¡¿Ese muchacho?! — al ser profesor conocía la fama del recién nombrado. Era todo un genio, sin embargo no era lo que él quería para su hija, se hablaba en la sala de profesores que el muchacho era todo un iceberg —¡Pero si es un chico! ¡A mis hijas nadie las toca!

Soltó un resoplido mientras sonreía, sabía que tendría que decirles tarde o temprano, así que eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

A pesar de las quejas de Kenjirou, Ayano no pareció cambiar de opinión, además que su esposa sólo se limitaba a decir "Mi hija está tan grande" rompiéndole más el corazón a aquel padre.

Al parecer los problemas estaban recién comenzando.

* * *

Tadáa, eso fue el capítulo de hoy(?) espero que les haya gustado. Ahh y si ven una falta de ortografía lo siento, es que a veces se me pasan.

Dejen reviews si quieren, por favor, así sé que a alguien le gusta lo que hago y bueno, eso.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Bonus 1: Imagination Forest

¡Hola de nueevo!

Bueno no puedo negar que amo el SetoMary... pero además quería presentar la historia de estos dos, por lo que notarán que acá Mary no es una medusa.

Espero que lo disfruten (Sé que quedó raro, pero denle una oportunidad) Y...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

* * *

Sintió como aquellos rayos de sol le llegaban a sus ojos molestándolo. Los abrió mirando el techo por un par de segundos acostumbrándose a aquella luz. Tomó un impulso y se puso rápidamente de pie, haciendo que su cama hiciera un pequeño rechinido.

Salió de su cuarto encaminándose al baño, quería darse una ducha para comenzar el día con mucha energía. A pesar que era sábado el no se quedaría en casa haciendo nada ¡Claro que no! Por alguna razón sentía que debía hacer algo por la vida, así era como había terminado tomando un empleo en el correo, eran empleos pequeños, después de todo él no necesitaba el dinero.

Ya limpio se cambió de ropa vistiéndose con su típico traje verde, ese lo solía ocupar cuando tenía que trabajar o salir en alguna misión con sus hermanos. Se puso aquel pinche que sostenía una parte de su cabello, le gustaba usarlo por alguna razón ¿Sería que le recordaba a su hermana?

Caminó hacia la cocina en donde su padre leía el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café caliente, aquella rutina siempre era la misma, pero le gustaba. En aquel lugar se sentía como en casa, le agradecería eternamente a sus padres adoptivos por tenerlos y cuidarlos con tanto tanta dedicación como lo hacían.

—Buenos días Seto — le echó una ojeada a el muchacho — Tan temprano como siempre, deberías tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando

—No te preocupes papá — aun le sonaba algo raro decirlo, pero le gustaba — Yo lo hago porque quiero, nada más

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes decírnoslo — bajó el diario para prestarle toda su atención

—Sí — sonrió mientras comía algo del desayuno preparado por Ayaka

Cuando terminó de comer se levantó(no sin antes agradecer) listo para ir a su trabajo. Caminó hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su trabajo, no quedaba muy lejos para su suerte, así que luego de unos minutos llegó en donde su jefe lo esperaba sonriente.

—Tan puntual como siempre, Seto kun — saludó de una forma no tan tradicional el hombre — Hoy tengo un pedido especial y me gustaría que lo entregaras tú

—¿Yo?¿Por qué? — preguntó curioso ¿Si era tan importante no debería ser entregado por otro con un vehículo o algo similar?

—El lugar a donde debes llevar el paquete es una mansión, que está dentro de un bosque cercano ¿Sabes cuál? — sacó una caja envuelta en un papel café, no era nada más que una caja cualquiera a simple vista —

—Sí señor…

—Muy bien, después de todo eres el único que podría llegar sin un transporte o un ataque al corazón, de todos mis empleados — se acercó entregándole aquel paquete — Confío en ti muchacho

Seto solo se limitó a mirar la caja, tomándola con fuerza, aquel era un pedido especial y no podía defraudar al hombre que tenía todas las esperanzas en él.

Salió de aquel lugar caminando por las calles, le tomaría un buen rato llegar a aquel bosque y luego más tiempo en encontrar aquel destinatario. Pasaron minutos hasta llegar a los sesenta ¡Realmente era un buen trozo de camino! Y sólo llevaba la mitad.

Siguió el sendero(Que ahora era de tierra, con muchos desniveles) mientras el bosque parecía ponerse más espeso, la luz apena se filtraba por unos pequeños agujeros. Para la buena suerte del muchacho, él no le tenía miedo a la naturaleza, es más ¡Le encantaba! Así que casi como si fuese un paseo siguió su camino.

Cuando por fin pudo notar un trozo de concreto se apresuró, el tener algo tan importante le incomodaba ¿Qué tal si se caía y lo rompía? Lo matarían en el trabajo, no literalmente pero se suponía que era algo significativo, lo suficiente como para que el dueño lo enviara a costas de que él caminara una hora, o quizás más.

Se encontró con un bello palacio frente a sus ojos ¿Cómo algo así se podía esconder en el bosque? ¿Una persona importante vivía allí? Después de todo era algo lo suficientemente grande como para impresionar a la primera vista.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, mientras el sonido retumbaba por todo el lugar perdiéndose entre aquellas plantas. Sintió unos pasos dentro que se dirigían a su posición; la puerta se abrió saliendo un hombre de bastante edad a recibirlo.

—Buenos días, traigo un paquete para… uhm— miró la caja buscando el nombre del destinatario

—¡Oh! Lo estábamos esperando, espérame un momento — entró para luego regresar nuevamente — Muchas gracias

Seto le entregó la caja para juego hacerlo firmar un pequeño papel indicando que la entrega había sido satisfactoria. El hombre por su parte firmó, para luego pagarle y además darle una muy buena propina, después de todo el muchacho había hecho un largo viaje hasta allá.

—Gracias a usted — sonrió al terminar su trabajo, para luego despedirse y regresar por sus pasos

No logró avanzar mucho, gracias a que a su izquierda notó como un pequeño animal blanco parecía verlo con atención. Sonrió ante el animal, le gustaban todos aquellos seres inocentes, sin excepción.

—Hola amiguito — habló suavemente para no asustarlo, mientras se acercaba — ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Pudo estar tan cerca del pequeño conejo que lo acarició un par de veces. Se quedó unos minutos mirándolo hasta que la liebre caminó, dando aquellos saltitos característicos de ellos, alejándose de él. Pensó que desaparecería en aquel bosque sin embargo llegó al vértice de la casa y nuevamente se mantuvo observándolo ¿Acaso quería que lo siguiera?

Esperó unos minutos a ver si el animal hacía algo, pero no, así que caminó a donde el pequeño estaba, en donde nuevamente se quedó quieto.

Agarró suavemente al animar para no hacerle ningún daño, para luego escuchar en pequeño chillido a su izquierda. Giró su rostro buscando el dueño(o dueña) de aquel sonido; impresionado se encontró con una muchacha de peculiares cabellos plateados a una distancia de él.

¿Quién sería? Se preguntó el joven, mientras que veía que la niña se asustaba e intentaba entrar por una ventana a dentro de aquel bello palacio. Sólo se limitó a verla mientras ella desesperada intentaba entrar, casi como que el muchacho le fuese hacer algo.

Logró con esfuerzo entrar, pero escuchó un sonido seco y junto a eso un gemido de dolor(bastante despacio). Preocupado (Y algo culpable) corrió hacia aquella entrada para ver cómo se encontraba la jovencita.

—¿Estás bien? — la vio en el suelo sobándose su pie derecho — ¿Te has lastimado muy fuerte?

—¡N-no me hagas daño! — respondió desesperada al borde de lágrimas — Y-yo…

—No te haré nada — entró a el cuarto de un salto, como si hacerlo fuese lo más fácil del mundo — Tranquila…

Sintió como se ponía a llorar despacio, dando pequeños gemidos como una niña pequeña. ¿Qué debía hacer? No le gustaba ver a la gente así, por un momento se vio reflejado el viejo Seto en ella. Lamentablemente él no era un experto con las chicas, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue palparle suavemente la cabeza, casi de la misma forma que lo había hecho con el pequeño y esponjoso animal.

Ella se sorprendió ante aquello y sólo se limitó a seguir su llanto, mientras que él sólo se mantuvo a su lado(agachado) en silencio. Cuando finalmente se pudo calmar Seto le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo que ella realizara el mismo gesto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó curioso él, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para estar más cómodo

—K-Kozakura M-Mary— respondió algo tímida — ¿Y tú?

—Kousuke Seto, pero puedes decirme Seto — le sonrió ampliamente — ¡Mucho gusto!

Ella pareció sorprenderse ante la respuesta de él, desde pequeña que su madre le había inculcado un miedo hacia la gente, Mary no quería aceptar que para ellos todos eran potenciales enemigos; sin embargo un día lo pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos.

Recuerdos de aquel día la seguían atormentando, el hecho que su madre hubiese muerto cuando la habían intentado raptar a ella, la perseguían. La muchacha no quería dinero ¿De qué servía si ya no poseía a nadie en su vida? Los únicos que la acompañaban eran sus leales sirvientes, pero sabía que llegaría el día que ninguno más estuviese para cuidarla, todos eran de mucha edad y eso la entristecía.

¿Podría confiar en aquel chico? O… ¿Intentaría hacerle daño como todos los otros?

Intentó levantarse, pero su pie le dolía demasiado como para lograrlo. Al ver eso el muchacho similar a una rana se preocupó, era en parte su culpa; la tomó colocando un brazo en l espalda de ella y la otra en sus piernas.

Mary sólo soltó un chillido más sonoro, alertando a uno de sus sirvientes, que entró preocupado por su querida "ama".

—¡Sueltela! — lo amenazó al ver la escena — O llamaré a la policía

—Tranquilo — comenzó a hablar la pequeña — Él sólo me ayudaba, me tropecé y ahora… creo que me he herido el pie

El hombre ahora preocupado más porque estaba herida, que por el hecho de tener un extraño en su casa lo guió hasta una pequeña pieza, en el cual había un botiquín. Inmovilizó la pierna de ella para luego llamar un médico dejándolos un rato, solos.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, a pesar de eso Mary parecía disfrutar la presencia del muchacho de cabello oscuro, se sentía protegida junto a él ¿Sería una corazonada de que no era malo? No tenía idea, pero no le importaba.

Seto por su parte no podía parar de preocuparse, sintiendo culpa ¿Y si era algo grave? Él pagaría lo que ella necesitara, no importaba si tenía que trabajar horas extras, lo haría.

El médico llegó examinando inmediatamente a la albina, indicándoles que no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero que necesitaría una semana de descanso. Más tranquilo (Y luego de ver la hora) Seto regresó a la oficina para entregar aquel papeleo, cansado regresó a su casa pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Sus hermanos como de costumbre le preguntaron sobre su día y él se limitó a contar su extraña aventura de aquel día.

—¿Era linda? — le preguntó Kano, sonriendo de aquella forma que sólo él podía hacer

—Sí — respondió, sin entender cuál era el punto del rubio — O bueno… para mí lo era

—Pues podrías prese…— no pudo terminar la oración ya que su hermana le había propinado un golpe en su brazo — Kido, no te pongas celosa, hay Kano para to…

Tampoco pudo terminar su otra oración, al parecer le gustaba ser golpeado a propósito. Luego de un pequeño interrogatorio cada uno regresó a sus cuartos para irse a dormir, por fin podría descansar de aquel agotador día.

Seto luego de aquel día, visitó a Mary los siete días que ella debía permanecer en reposo, llevándole pequeños presentes(Flores, chocolates, etc.) para alegrarle el día. Ella por su parte luego del segundo día con la presencia de su nuevo amigo lo esperaba impacientemente, como si de un pequeño cachorro se tratase.

Se divertía mucho con él, preguntándole cosas sobre el mundo exterior, sobre su familia y esas cosas. A pesar de eso, luego que él regresaba a su casa Mary siempre se planteaba ¿Qué pasaría el día que estuviese sana? ¿Regresaría a estar con ella? No podía evitar entristecerse al pensar eso, no quería estar nuevamente sola, no de nuevo.

Finalmente el día llegó, aquel en el cual Seto no tendría ninguna responsabilidad de cuidarla, estaba perfectamente bien.

Se quedó en su cuarto todo el día mirando por la ventana, casi como esperando encontrarse con la presencia de él. Las horas pasaron y no parecía llegar, por mucho que lo esperaba sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. En su espera se echó sobre su cama, quedándose dormida luego de un rato.

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, lo que la alertó de inmediato ¿Sería él? Se levantó rápidamente para correr hacia la ventana.

—¡Seto! — dijo su nombre, pero no parecía estar allí, no había nadie afuera— Oh

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el marco mientras una pena la invadía, quería verlo a él y su sonrisa.

—¡Sorpresa! — escuchó de los arbustos aquella palabra, mientras el recién nombrado salía de allí con una sonrisa

—¡S-Seto! — su corazón se agitó por la alegría, para luego sorprenderse al notar que traía consigo a dos personas más

—Ellos son mis hermanos — los indicó mientras decía sus nombres — Kido y Kano, falta Ayano... pero tenía cosas que hacer

Ella le sonrió, mientras unas lágrimas de alegría caían por sus mejillas, ahora estaba segura de que no estaría más sola.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y... nos leeremos luego(?)

Y... Si tienen alguna pareja específica que amen, podríamos hablarlo y hago un bonus de ellos(?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
